Innocent Kitsune
by Miss Itachi Uchiha
Summary: Naruto was trying his best, he was! But the Uchiha just wasn't in the mood. SasukexNaruto


**A/N:**** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. I wrote this like a month ago based on my birthday experience.. and this is how it went... well some of it...**

--

It's the middle of July and the sun was beating down on a little village call Konoha. The Uchiha was in the comforts of his own bed when the little kitsune decided to "drop in" on him.

" Sasuke!" Naruto cried. Sasuke grunted at the impact.

" Naruto… get off!" Sasuke cried. A bit hurt by the outburst, Naruto continued on with his plan. Getting on all fours, Naruto crawled onto his disheveled lover.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. "… What are you doing?"

" Since you're always the dominant one, I want to show you that I can be in control too," Naruto whispered, dipping his head and nibbling lightly on the Uchiha's ear. Unaffected, Sasuke lightly pushed the blond away and went into the bathroom.

Naruto sat on the black, silk bed with disappointment. His lips pouted in a cute fashion and he hopped off the bed before sitting by the bathroom door like an obedient dog waiting for his treat. Naruto waited until the bathroom door opened and steam came pouring out. Sasuke walked out with nothing but a towel to conceal his lower half. Naruto immediately blush and he began to have a nose bleed.

" Wipe your blood off, Naruto. I don't want you staining my white carpet," Sasuke grunted, dressing in front of his closet.

" Sorry, Sasuke," Naruto replied, he quickly got a tissue from the bedside table and covered his nose to prevent any more blood from pouring out.

Sasuke buttoned up his tan shirt and turned around at the blond still sitting on his carpet floor.

" Are you going to dress up, Naruto? Remember we have a mission with Kakashi-sensei and Sakura," Sasuke reminded his love.

" That's right!" Naruto cried, running into the bathroom and closing the door for a quick shower. He came out in a peach blur to his closet and immediately clothed in a matter of minutes.

Sasuke stood at his door, glancing over at the blonde who was adjusting his headband on his head. " Let's go. We're already late as it is because of your lazy butt," Sasuke grunted, leaving into the hallway. Naruto's cheek puffed up in annoyance and followed the Uchiha to the meeting place. Kakashi and Sakura were already there.

Sakura's eyes were furrowed and her facial expression was of annoyance. " Just because you two are now lovers and are living together, doesn't mean that you should always come late and even later than Kakashi-sensei! That's going to become a habit! Do you understand?!" Sakura cried. Naruto scratched his head nervously and let out a little chuckle.

" Sorry, Sakura-chan. Last night, we—"

POW!

" Tch! Dobe! Don't tell the whole world what we do!" Sasuke growled, while his lover lay on the ground unconscious. Sakura blushed from head to toe at what Naruto was instigating. Kakashi sighed at the scene.

" Since it looks like Naruto's going to be out for a while, let's just say we cancel today's mission and push it over to tomorrow? How's that sound?" Kakashi replied. Sakura looked worriedly at her teacher.

" But…what will you say to Lady Tsunade?" Sakura wondered. Kakashi patted his student on the head,

" Don't you worry. Now, I got to go. Ja!" Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura stood on the sidewalk timidly, her hands behind her back.

" Um… Sasuke… Here's your birthday present," Sakura replied, handing him something wrapped in shiny red paper.

" Birthday? You mean me? Its today?" Sasuke wondered. Sakura twitched. How could he be so oblivious?

" Yes, It's your birthday today, Sasuke," Sakura confirmed with him.

" I see. Thanks for the reminder. Well, we got to go," Sasuke said as he picked up his kitsune bridal style and headed for home.

--

Once they were both home, Sasuke planted the blond back into his bed, while he went down into the kitchen to fix something when Naruto came to.

" What? Why am I here? Don't tell me they went on the mission without me?!" Naruto cried sitting erected on the bed, he pulled the covers off of him and ran out the door only to bump into Sasuke carrying his soup. The hot liquid spilled.

" Hey, watch it Naruto!" Sasuke cried, he was lucky to have avoided the steaming liquid, which would've scorched his flawless skin, if he hadn't jumped in time.

" Sorry, Sasuke. But…what about the mission?" Naruto wondered.

Sasuke just sighed, " The mission's canceled for today. Kakashi-sensei pushed it up until tomorrow. Since, you were knocked out and all."

" See! It was your fault!" Naruto cried.

" Please. Don't tell me you want to spend my birthday together on a mission?" Sasuke replied as a matter of fact. Naruto's expression was of a deer that had caught itself in a car's headlights.

" Y-You mean, today's your birthday, Sasuke?" Naruto had forgotten!

" You're my boyfriend and you forgot my birthday?! What kind of person would forget their boyfriend/girlfriend's birthday?!" Sasuke cried.

" Well, I know now! Hold on, I'll put the soup away and make you a cake right now," Naruto cried, taking the bowl of soup from Sasuke's hands and went down into the kitchen to bust out the recipe book he had wrote in since he was little. Sasuke walked down the stairs to survey the blond who was in the kitchen getting out the ingredients needed for the "not-so-edible" cake that his Naruto was going to make.

Sasuke made his way down the rest of the stairs and sat on the stool, overlooking the counter that his Naruto was working the cake on. Somehow in the mix, cake flour was on the floor of their tiled kitchen and apparently on Naruto's face too. Sasuke chuckled, causing the kitsune to stop his working on the cake at hand.

" Why are you laughing, Sasuke?" Naruto wondered. Sasuke reached over the counter and took a moist towelette and began wiping off the flour left on his love's face. Naruto made a face.

" There. Now you look more clean, koi," Sasuke replied. Naruto scoffed and continued to work, cracking eggs into the bowl along with the dry ingredients he had added earlier. Soon, everything was mixed together and was now washing up while the cake was in the oven baking.

" Want a drink, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

" Aa…" Sasuke muttered. Naruto opened the fridge and took out two cans of orange bubbly and opened a can before handing it to the Uchiha. Sasuke took it without a glance and Naruto rolled his eyes, popping his can open and taking a sip from it. Few minutes ticked by and there was a ding from the oven. Turning around quickly, Naruto opened the oven and pulled out the perfectly formed cake.

" Wow…looks like the kitsune finally did something right for once," Sasuke replied with sarcasm. Naruto glared at the Uchiha.

" Well, of course! It's your birthday, isn't it?" Naruto replied, opening a can of frosting. Sasuke plopped his chin up on his hand.

" So you're saying you'll only do your best if it's about me?" Sasuke said.

" Yeah, since you're special to me and… all," Naruto confessed, a blush crept up his cheeks.

" You totally look unattractive. Just finish your cake decoration and put it in the fridge while I'll order out. Chinese? Or the usual ramen?" Sasuke replied dully.

" RAMEN!!" Naruto cried suddenly and then he remembered, " Or… whatever you're having," Naruto quieted down and finish covering the cake in vanilla frosting.

" If it'll make you happy, I'll just order ramen, since you tried so hard to make me a cake. Even though you forgot about my birthday in the first place," Sasuke said and he went over to the phone and ordered some ramen.

Thirty minutes later, the doorbell rang and their ramens had arrived. Sasuke went to get the door and paid for the meal. He brought both ramens to the counter where Naruto was waiting anxiously.

" Yay, ramen!" Naruto cried and he dug into his bowl. Sasuke emitted a chuckle before eating his ramen. They were both done with their meal and it was time for the birthday boy to get his cake. Knowing full well that the Uchiha hates sweets, still Naruto had to make him blow out the candles after making a wish and then cutting the cake.

" I'm going to bed," Sasuke replied, putting the knife down and then started to leave. Naruto leapt off his chair and grabbed the Uchiha by the wrist.

" Wait! You have to eat cake first before you go to sleep," Naruto replied.

" You know I hate sweets," Sasuke reminded him.

" I know, but…try it. For me?" Naruto pleaded him.

" Fine. For you," Sasuke sighed. Naruto smiled with joy and he handed the Uchiha a piece of cake on a plate. Sasuke looked at it as if it could kill and took a measly, little bite and cringed at the sugariness of the frosting. " Bleh! That's… how could anyone stand it?!" Sasuke cried placing the plate down on the counter. Naruto laughed out loud, holding his stomach and keeling over.

" Anyone would, just not you. I feel bad really, I mean… sugar is what makes people happy," Naruto replied after getting over his laugh.

" Hn," Sasuke got up and went upstairs. Naruto sighed, a frown made it's way up his face and he began cleaning up the mess. He switched off the lights downstairs and went upstairs to get ready for bed. Once under the covers, Naruto turned over to the Uchiha who had his back to him.

" Sasuke, are you asleep yet?" Naruto whispered, getting no answer in reply, he thought that the Uchiha was definitely asleep. But before he could turn off the bedside lamp, a hand reached out from the corner of his eye and stopped him. "…Sasuke?"

" Ya know? I don't quite remember you giving me anything for my birthday. Want to make it up right now?" Sasuke had that infamous smirk on his face.

" W-What are you suggesting?" Naruto stuttered. Sasuke rolled his eyes in disbelief.

" I can't believe that this morning you wanted to do it with me and now you don't have the slightest urge to anymore?" Sasuke replied and Naruto dropped his hand. " I'm hurt, Naruto," Sasuke's voice filled with sarcasm.

Growling slightly, Naruto quickly turned around and plant his lips solidly over the Uchiha's. Sasuke just smirked, dominating the kiss almost immediately and Naruto whimpered at the touch. Naruto licked Sasuke's bottom lip shyly and the Uchiha gladly let the wet appendage in.

In much of a hurry, both boys took off each other's clothes in a flurry and…

" Man, Sasuke. You hate cake but you sure are horny because of it," Naruto joked.

" Quiet, unless you don't want to walk for a week," Sasuke grounded out, Naruto immediately paled.

" S-Sorry," Naruto stuttered, then tensed when he felt something at his entrance. Sasuke positioned himself behind his kitsune and then slowly pushed in. Naruto screwed his eye shut at the pain.

" Come on, Naruto. You've got to loosen up, or the pain will become even more worse," Sasuke growled out. Naruto relaxed a bit but almost immediately tensed when Sasuke thrusted in and out of his tight hole. Many minutes later, Sasuke came inside of the blonde and rolled over to the side, panting. Naruto was already dozing off, but before he could, he whispered,

" Happy Birthday, Sasuke-kun."

" Thank you, Naruto koi."

**OWARI**

**A/N: I hope that this oneshot is good, if not…. Oh well, I tried my best.**

**Dedication: Sasuke's Birthday, July 23**


End file.
